More then Just
by Luckie D
Summary: When an SVU detective is temporarily transferred to the homicide team, one detective finds himself falling for her as she helps solve one case. JM/OFC. Reviews are more then welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Homicide: Life on the street characters. Maria Frank and Alex are my own creation however. They are mine. Still fairly new to Homicide, so if they seem out of character, please don't hurt me. It will involve Adult content, angst, drama and romance.  
**

**5/25/10 - Doing fix ups with this fic since I feel it needs a little tuning up.  
**

**This is set around late fourth season to the beginning of the fifth season.  
**

More then Just

Chapter one

Lieutenant Al Giardello held the phone close to his ear, listening to the person on the receiving end. Due to a rise is sex-related homicides, and one that was holding the team down, he needed an available sex crimes cop to come help. "And when do you think you will be able to transfer over?" He asked with his pen in hand, already two pages of notes had already been written down. Hearing a responds, he jotted down the responds on the other end and chuckled at something that was said. "Alright, so we shall meet you around that time, correct?" Smiling into the phone, Gee said "Alright, see you then."

As he hung up the phone, Sergeant Kay Howard walked in and saw him smiling to himself. "Hey, Gee. What are you smiling about?"

Leaning back in his chair, he replied "I have finally got a responds from a detective who is willing to come down and help with the case we have at hand ."

"For how long?"

"Maybe a year at the most or a little longer - depends on the detective." Giardello shrugged a little, his trademark smile on his face.

Kay looked confused. "Who is this person you want to imprison us with?"

"I will announce this person is a few days time. This person is due to arrive in a week."

"A week? Where is this person going to live?" Kay looked highly confused, waving her hand slightly and sat down.

Raising his hands in the air, he smiled. "Already done. Solved that a month ago."

Kay stood there, unable to say anything at this huge plan that had been planned under all of their noses. "All right, Gee. If you think we need another detective on our hands, then so be it." Felling a presence behind her, she turned and almost jumped at seeing who was standing behind her with a smile, his coat on after returning from a scene. "John, why do you do that?"

"Because I like to see you cringe." He said with a smirk. "So boss, what is the news that I happen to have overheard while passing by?"

Standing, Gee brought up his smiled a slick smile. "Now, I did say that I will announce it to everyone else in a few days. This person is needed so we know how to deal with this certain situation in this case you guys are working on. Now, end of story and out." Kay and John looked at each other before turning to leave.

* * *

4 days later...

"Everyone, I have an announcement!" Al said loudly to get everyone's attention - Meldrick Lewis almost dropped the small football Tim Bayliss had tossed to him. "We have a new arrival who is due tomorrow morning-"

"Congratulations! Who's the lucky mother?" John asked with a grin. Kay reached over and gently cuffed him over the head. "Hey!"

"Don't start that, Munch!" Gee said, pointing a dark finger at him. "I mean it. We need this type of assistance and this person is the only one free for the taking. This is her file," He said as he held up a file and handed it to the closest person. "She is one of the best SVU detectives on this side of the coast close enough to get a hold of."

"Boston, Massachusetts?" Frank Pembleton asked, seeing the file. "That's about five hours by car?"

"I guess so," Answered Kay as she took the file, "Name is Maria D. Frank. Been working at the SVU in Boston for almost 10 years, and it says here that she is also an 'SVU K-9 detective.' That's a little different then from a regular detective, isn't it?"

As John took the file from her hands, Giardello answered her," She will give more information when she gets here tomorrow."

John looked over his glasses at the Lieutenant, deep in thought. "Since she is going to be transferred here, should we be worried at all?" For the bast several years, they had lost one detective from a suicide and, some time after that, another one retired before getting his pension while another was fired. It hadn't been a good few years for them and Munch had every right to be a little nervous.

"It's only temporary. She may be staying for a year or so, however," He said. "No need to be worried either since she's not going to be replacing anyone in this department."

"Why a year? Temporary transfers are for only a few days, at least." John informed him, still not fully convinced.

"We need the help, extra help, as we seem to have a slight rise in 'Special cases'. We just need her for extra and expert eyes since this is what she's trained in." He placed a large hand on Munch's desk and leaned in, saying, "Don't freak out... I _know_ when you freak out and start thinking up your conspiracies."

John's eyes looked back down at the file in front of him._ God, do I hate change,_ he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Maria and Alex are my own creation though. I came up with them, but everyone else is not mine. I swear on my parents future graves! They are not mine!  
**

Chapter 2: Maria and Alex

"Well, Alex. We're finally here." Announced a woman as she pulled herself out of the taxi. A large, black dog, wearing a police badge on his collar, jumped out of the backseat and shook himself, giving a loud grunt. Walking over to a small green parch of grass, Alex lifted his leg - it had been a long trip since Boston.

"Tell me about it." She said with a smile as she reached into the trunk of the taxi and pulled three suitcases and a shoulder bag. Taking the shoulder bag, she slung it over her right shoulder and crossed it over to her left side.

"Do you need more help, ma'am?" Asked the taxi driver, with a heavy Mexican accent.

"No, thanks. I've got it." she replied with a huge smile. "Here. This is for all of the help at the train station." She handed the driver the fee and a little extra as Al Giardello came up behind her.

"You must be Maria Frank." Smiled Gee as he held out his hand for her to shake. Maria took hold and shook his hand, placing her other hand on Alex's back once returned to her side. "And this must be Alex," he said as he bent down getting a closer look at the black creature. "He is one handsome German shepherd. Have not had a chance to see an all black one though."

Maria chuckled as she pushed up her sweatshirt sleeves. "They are beautiful, but a bitch to clean." She stated as she pushed her glasses up her nose while reaching for a suitcase.

"Would you rather go to your place and get settled or-"

She cut him off "Nah, if I do, I'll crash and never get back up." She finished with a shoulder shrug. "Let's get me settled here and get rollin' on what help you need."

"Alright, then. Let's go in, introduce you and get you updated."

Entering the building, Maria whistled once they had climbed the stairs and headed to the Homicide Department. "This is roomier then Boston SVU. Boston is big but very...crowded." She said with a small smile.

"Don't get used to it. When we have a red ball, there is no room to even turn around." Gee said as he opened a door leading to the main room where the other detectives were. "Maybe you'll get to experience a red ball here."

Heads turned as she and Alex entered. Gee took her bags and placed then in the corner of the room. John felt his stomach drop - Maria was an attractive person in her own way. She was not petite, but he could see some slight muscles in her arms. She must have been a typing, gun firing, jogging type of person. Her dark brown hair was shoulder length with a few strands that fell over her eyes and her eyes were covered with a pair of oval shaped glasses. She was wearing a light blue sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, where he could see a scar of some type that went up to her elbow. Her sneakers were white, but they had been through a few dirt trips. Her jeans were loose, but he could tell that they did fit her nicely.

_Good God! She's pretty,_ he thought as he watched her motion Alex to sit, _And she is one of the best?_

"Everyone, Listen up! This is Maria Frank. Like I have said many times, she is only temporary, but make her feel welcome all the same."

Maria nodded to everyone as they got up to shake her hand and be 'approved' by the K-9 dog, who had sat back down at her side and sniffed the air.

"So," Kay started as she took her hand, "how come you are also a K-9 unit? I thought the big leagues got the dogs."

Maria smiled, showing off her stunning white teeth. John could not wait to shake her hand now. "Well, I was able to pull some strings with the big guys, suggesting that many people that I work with need a furry companion to talk to or hug. Also, he is great help finding out victims when they go into hiding in buildings. Right before heading up here, he found a little girl who had run away from home because her father was abusing her and we didn't know that at the time. Once she saw Alex, she opened right up."

"All the better to have you around then." She said as she sat back down. Meldrick, Mick, Frank and Tim shook her hand without so much words other then 'hello' and Maria gave them a kind smile and a 'thanks'.

John was now in front of her and seemed almost a little lost - he didn't know her and was already having a hard time finding his nerves to even shake her hand. Her eyes made contact with his and he was blown away by them. Her eyes were the wildest green and he saw something spark in them._ Holy Judas! Who the hell are you, handsome?_ She thought to herself as she saw his eyes. Clearing his throat, he held out his hand to her. Upon taking his hand, both were shocked by the softness of each others hands. Her grip was strong and steady, like his. "John Munch - pain in the ass." He said with a small smile.

"Maria, kicker of asses." She smirked slyly and held onto his hand just a little longer. He was starting to like this woman and felt his heart drop once he released her hand and sat back down at his desk.

"So, now that everyone is introduced, how about we introduce our big case at the moment." Al placed his hand on her shoulder and pointed to a place to sit then headed to his office.

Alex settled himself down next to Munch's desk while Maria removed her shoulder bag and sat down with a pen, a piece of paper and the case file in from of her

Bayliss spoke up first. "Alright, what we have here is a family that had been raped and various family members murdered - the husband and two sons were killed and the daughter and mother were raped. Daughter is 10 years old, name is Diane. She saw her attacker or attackers, but she is not saying anything. We are not having any luck with this child." He finished softly as he gazed up at Maria, who was looking at the case file. Looking at the case photos, she was already working on a plan.

"Okay, so no fluids were present, so that means that the perp used a condom. Does anything on here say how many times they were raped?"

John pulled his attention to his notes. "There was so much trauma to both Diane and her mother, we believe multiple times." He looked up to see her writing something down.

Feeling the silence as she wrote, she spoke first. "Taking my own notes just to give me a basic idea of what I'm dealing with. I don't see anything about fingerprints or hairs. Anyone got any information about that?" She looked up to see everyone shifting through notes.

Kay held up a piece of paper. "Found many fingerprints, but they all belong to family members. They all live close by and are always going over for visits. Nothing on hairs though."

"Was the mother able to give anything that be able to help?"

Lewis shook his head. "No such luck and the daughter is being mute."

Straightening out her back, Maria nodded "Can I have a shot at Diane? I can introduce Alex's special skills as a ladies man. Who's the primary?" Frank held up his hand. "Mind if I take a shot at her?"

"The mother is due to bring her on tomorrow," Pembleton spoke up, "I don't see why not."

"Cool. Now, it's not going to happen like that," She snapped her fingers, "With a lot of people I have worked with, some open up right there will holding, hugging or petting Alex. Others are more reluctant. This little girl sounds like the more reluctant then opening up right there." Before she could go on, a sharp, high bark commanded their attention. Maria turned her head to stare at Alex while everyone else recovered from that sudden sound. "What?" A sharper bark. "Alright. Excuse me."

Walking over to the bag in the corner, she pulled out a silver bowl and a bottle of water. Alex danced around her as she filled the bowl with water. "I would have given him water earlier, but he does not do well with long rides like trains, so..." She ended with a shrug. "But , anyway...so from what you have told me, it sounds like this person has done this before. Does anything match this case?"

John shook his head before speaking. "Already did that search but nothing matches. Not even how the person broke in."

A dark brown eyebrow shot up. "Meaning?"

"Meaning someone let him in," Kay paused, "through the son's bedroom window."

Maria closed her eyes and let out a slow sigh. "Well, it must have been someone the son knew. Guess we have a lot of work to do now. Where do I sit?"

"Here, this desk is free." Lewis offered the desk behind his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Maria is my character and creation as is Alex. All others belong to Homicide: Life on the Street.  
**

Chapter 3: Contact

Some hours later, and two skipped meals, Gee came out to see his detectives was still deep in papers. His eyes scanned over everyone before making his end of the day announcement. "Alright, everyone. Your shifts are over. Kay, can you transport Ms. Frank to her place?"

Looking up, she answered, "Sure, boss." Glancing over at Maria, she saw that her nose was only a few inches from her paperwork. One of her many quarks.

"Maria, did you hear that?" Asked Gee, standing by her desk.

She didn't look up, but she gave a thumbs up with her right, writing hand.

Munch stood up from his desk and looked carefully at her. He tired hard to think of something to say to her without making himself look stupid.

_Just do it, _he thought to himself. Taking in a deep breath to steady his nerves, he walked over, placed his hand on the desk and asked, "Would you...um...like to come over to our bar for a few drinks?"

She looked up slowly from her paperwork and caught her breath. "Drinks? Sounds just like what I need." She flashed a smirk at him before looking over at Kay. "Would it be possible to stop for drinks first before taking me over to my place?"

"Absolutely! Let's just put your stuff into the trunk and we'll introduce you to The Waterfront, which is right across the street from here."

"The Waterfront? Nice name - I like it." She remarked as she picked up her bags and snapped her fingers to get Alex by her side.

After loading her suitcases into Kay's trunk, a question popped into Maria's mind. "What about Alex? Would you allow him in?"

"Don't worry about it," said Lewis with a wave of his hand, "He's a cop. All cops are welcomed in."

"Awesome." She admired, walking beside Howard to the bar until they reached the building and Lewis held the door open for her.

"Make yourself at home." Said Bayliss as he picked a stool to sit on while Munch walked behind the bar. He watched Maria carefully as she started exploring this new place. Alex, as a good dog, stayed by her side. He soon strayed a little to sniff around and check out his new surroundings, earning a few pats on the head from a few patrons who were sitting at a few tables. John found himself wishing that she would turn and make contact with him again. He wanted to see those eyes once more.

Being a good host, he decided to offer something, thinking that would get her to turn. "Ms. Frank? What would you like?"

Maria's chuckled caused his heart to feel light. "Please, call me Maria - it'll make everything much easier and how about something strong to wipe out my headache." Wish granted, she turned and walked over to a stool in front of him. Sitting down, she flashed a small smile as he filled a glass with dark alcohol. He couldn't help but stare into her green ones. What he didn't know was that she was thinking the same thing.

"Thanks," she said taking the glass. "How long have you guys been running this place?"

"A few years. Had a few bumpy roads trying to get this place straighten out, but our hard work payed off." He nodded his head and smiling at her. "It was a tough start, Bayliss, Meldrick and I had a hard time with our partnership, but we finally got it going at a good pace."

"A lot of businesses have a tough start. Good for you to keep going even with obstacles." She smiled as she took a sip of the drink. John was so glad the bar was dark, otherwise she would have seen how red his face got. "Well, I wanted something strong and I sure got it." She mussed as she made a small face. Before John could even apologize for not mentioning how strong it would be, she placed a hand on his wrist. "Don't worry. I asked for it and I got it. Now, anything small morsel for me and goofy here." She motioned her hand towards Alex who was staring long fully at Bayliss's club sandwich.

_Oh, boy!, _He thought trying hard to not look down where her hand was. He it up by reaching down and pulling up a few napkins, without giving her a notion to remove her own hand.

As Lewis gathered up some food for her and the dog, John decided to memorize her strong, soft hand on his wrist. _Why do have an urge to get closer to her?_

Maria was amazed of how soft his flesh was. She thought she felt it relax. _Handsome and has soft skin? I hope you're a really good guy, John. _

After enjoying a good sized platter of chicken fingers with fries, having a light conversation with the fellow detectives, and watching Bayliss sneak Alex a few table scraps, it was midnight and she was due for her daily five hours of needed slumber. To her surprise, it was not that far from The Waterfront. At least a few streets away. _I would be able to walk home next time. Give Alex something to do...and let me think about him. What is happening to me? Why am I thinking like that? Love at first sight? What?_

Kay spoke up, breaking her thoughts "Gee told me that he got you the basics. Bed, table, small television, a couch and the usual kitchen needs. Including some food in the fridge. Bathroom is all set up as well." Maria looked over at her, stunned. "And he said not to ask him how much. He doesn't want you to pay back. Just having you here is enough. That's what he said at least." Maria's eyebrows disappeared into her bangs. "I really did not expect this." She replied as she pulled her suitcases out of the trunk before heading up a few flights of stairs in the apartment building. As Kay turned to leave for her car, she turned remembering something.

"Oh, Pembleton's picking you up tomorrow morning at six. Can you do that?" Maria cracked a smile before nodding and saying "Good night, Kay!"

Sticking the key into the door and opening it, Maria found herself wondering again. "Alex, what I gotten myself into?" She questioned as she flipped on the lights. She was greeted by a small apartment with four small rooms. But it wasn't the place she questioning. It was that tall detective and she couldn't understand why she felt drawn to him. There was just something about him and she couldn't get him out of his mind.

Sitting on the edge of the bed,which was on the floor, she proceeded to unpack her night needs. Alex, however, got very comfortable in the center of bed. "Hey, I have to cover the bed before you get comfy, silly." The dog got up with a slight annoyed grunt. As she started spreading out the bed sheet, she found herself talking out loud again. 'It could be his eyes. Have you ever seen the most gorgeous brown eyes before now?" She turned her head to look at Alex. He tilted his head and twitched his erect ears. "That's what I thought," she sighed as she flopped down on the bed, "Don't worry. I'm not that dumb anymore. Remember the last guy? You almost bit his balls off." She snickered, while his tail whipped from side to side. "Anyway, we'll get more settled tomorrow. In the mean time, this is home until I feel they don't need us anymore."

**Third chapter done! Now, a little thing about Alex. He is based off of my boys, Darwin and Samson. His personality and everything is based off of them. If he seems a little humanish, blame my boys. They are too smart for their own good. hehe! Now, on to the fourth chapter, away!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so slight angst in this one.** **Yada yada...I own nothing. Maria, Alex, Diane, her mother are all made up. Everyone else belongs the Homicide gods! **

Chapter 4: Diane

By the time Pembleton picked her up the next morning, Maria had a basic idea of how she was going to get little Diane to talk. But first, she needed her first cup of coffee of the day. One of her four cups a day in fact. Taking her first hot sip, she was greeted by a very alert Lewis. "So, how was your first night?"

Taking a deep sigh before swallowing she replied "Well, actually, very well then I usually sleep. When is the little girl due to come in?"

"Later this afternoon at the latest."

Nodding her head, she tossed a bone from her bag to Alex before sitting down and pulling out a folder. As everyone started arriving and taking their usual places, Maria's face started getting closer and closer to the file she was writing on. John found himself, once again, glancing at her and wondering if that was one of her quarks. His thoughts were interrupted when the mother and daughter arrived.

"Ah, Mrs. Zebre. How are you feeling today?" Asked Kay as Mrs. Zebre neared her desk. She shrugged as she released her daughter's hand from her grasp.

"Well, we have someone here who wants to talk to you, honey," Kay referred to the daughter, "let me just get her attention." Kay walked over to Maria, tapped her softly on her shoulder and motioned to the pair. Maria gave a small smile, placed her pen and folder into a desk draw and motioned to the interrogation room. Alex closely followed them into the room as Maria carefully shut the door.

Placing some crayons and a coloring picture on the table, Maria kneeled down and softly said, "Hi Diane. My name is Maria and I'm here to find the bad man hurt your family. This is Alex. Do you want to play with him while I talk to your mom?"

Diane gave a small nod as she eyed the dog sitting by Maria. She handed Diane a chew toy and she sat down on the floor as Alex playfully mouthed the toy in her hands. Walking back out and carefully closed the door, she walked over and stood beside the mother who was watching her daughter play with the dog. "I was called in from Boston SVU to offer some more help for your daughter. From what I've been told, she knows who her attacker is, but she won't say. Correct?"

The mother nodded sadly. "I've been thinking that it could be a family friend of relative. I've asked her myself, but she fears that he will hurt her again if she says anything." Her voice tightened with emotion and placed her hand over her mouth. "I'm trying hard to stay strong for my little girl, detective, but...I can't do it anymore. She wants to talk about it, but she's so scared. I didn't even see who it was because I was blindfolded and she wasn't."

Maria nodded and let out a long sigh. "Ok, well...would you mind if I talk to her alone. You can go to the other side of the one way mirror and watch. The other detectives will be there if case you need anything." Mrs. Zebre nodded as she knocked on the window and waved to her daughter. Diane waved back with a small smile and pointed to Alex.

Walking back in and sitting crossed-legged beside Diane, Maria knew is was time to start. "So, what do think of Alex?"

"He's very playful. He's a good puppy."

"Yes, he is and this is his job - to be playful towards children, like you. He can be a good listener if you ever have to tell him something that is a secret."

"Like what?"

Maria had her attention and jumped right on in. "Like what happened to you and your family." _God, I hope this works!_

Diane soon looked to the floor and wrapped her arms around Alex, her ears close to his big furry ear. "It hurt. I told them to stop. But they didn't." Alex's body shifted so he was leaning against her, licking her bare arm._ They? What the fuck happened to this child?_ Moments passed as they sat there, as Diane whispered to the dog, who looked to have his full attention on her. Maria rubbing her small back as Diane kept her arm tight around Alex's neck and her other hand toying with his ear.

She finally had her talking and dropped one question she would normally leave for later. "How many were there?" She whispered softly.

"Three."

"How tall were they?"

Diane looked up at her and pointed at Maria, saying, "Bigger then you."

"What color was their hair?"

"One was gray." Her voice was beginning to crack.

"and the other two?"

This time, she did not respond - she was shutting down. She buried her face into Alex's fur and sobbed as Maria reached over and wrapped an arm around her and Alex. The little girl's hands reached for Maria and held onto her like she would to her mother. "Can we stop now?" Diane asked quietly, her voice breaking with emotions.

"Yes, we can." The door opened and the mother walked in and pulled the girl into her arms. "Would it be possible to talk to her again in a few days?" Asked Maria as she stood and walked with the mother to the exit of the main room. She nodded as she turned and left.

Feeling drawn to her at that moment, John walked over and waited. Maria felt that odd feeling and she knew was standing behind her. Turning, she noticed that it was him.

"Please," she asked softy and sadly, "tell me that I got more out of her then usual." She finished, her voice barley at a whisper, but he heard it loud and clear.

Nodding and raising his eyebrows, he replied, "You did." All she could muster was a nod before motioning a hand to Alex before sitting back at her desk, resting her forehead against her arms.**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so, here is a little John and Maria action. Nothing sexual, just conversation moments after little Diane left. Get to know Maria a little more. Her reason for working with SVU is not like Olivia Benson's in Law and Order. She does not bring it up and remind everyone. It's her own little secret. Once again, I own nothing, never would be able to afford them. -watches moths fly out of wallet- See?  
**

Chapter 5: Conversation

John knew he had to do something. _She's an SVU cop, but damn! Getting any information from that traumatized child has got to be emotionally difficult. _He looked over at the clock and saw their shift was over within a few minutes - his shift at the bar didn't start until later that night. He bundled up his courage and walked carefully over to her desk. "Maria? Want me to take you home for the night?"

She looked up from her arms and stared at him. _Please, yes. I want you to take me home. _But she didn't say that - only her mind heard that plea. But he could see that she didn't have to answer it. Her eyes said everything. Looking over at Gee, John received a nod and, with a gentle push with his hands, managed to get her out the door.

As John drove her home, she leaned her head up against the window and lost in her haunted thoughts. Before thinking, however, he said something he really shouldn't have. "You okay?" _I should eat my gun! _He screamed in his head.

Slowly turning her head, she whispered "I spent an hour carefully pushing a little girl to tell me who raped her and her mother. Killing her brother and father, mind you and she couldn't because she feared for her safety. How do you think I feel?" The last sentence come out as a quiet snap and John couldn't help but flinch at her tone. He knew he deserved it. But, before he could apologize, she gave a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean to sound like a bitch. It comes with the territory. Sometimes." She finished with a wave of her hand, signaling for where he should stop. Pulling over to a free spot, he put the car into park and looked over at her. They both knew that she shouldn't be alone at that moment. "Don't want to sound pushy, but wanna come up? All I have is water though. No mind-blowing alcohol."

"Considering I have to get back in a few hours or so for my shift at the bar, water is just fine. Don't want everyone wondering why I went to work drunk."He said with a tight smile and got out of the car with her following.

Maria found herself pondering that thought as they climbed the steps. "I went to work drunk once. Doesn't help that it was an emergency call and we were all needed. I thought for sure my captain would have killed me. But he was just as hammered - the call caught us at Happy Hour at the local bar." Their chuckles echoed off the walls as she opened the door to her apartment. "Sorry if it's gloomy..." She was cut off when he shook his head.

"It's alright. You've only been here for two days. Besides, you haven't seen my apartment yet. " _Why did I say that? Why would she want to be over there? Didn't I tell myself to behave?_ He watched as she walked over to the fridge and searched for two water bottles. _Did he just say what I think he said? _She shook her head carefully before straightening and handing him a bottle, motioning for him to sit at the table. He spoke up while she filled Alex's food and water bowls.

"So, what's it like working with SVU?" He asked carefully while he observed her with his brown eyes. He couldn't stop watching her since she was so different then all the other women he had relationships with.

She sat down, facing him and sighed. "Well John, it's very different then Homicide. You deal with dead people; people who were murdered. I deal with people who are abused, molested, raped. Living victims - men, woman, children, elderly. Name the destructive act of human evil and I have seen it. I have not been able to keep any relationship just because of this job. It's the living victims that will kill you in the inside. Some victims are found D.O.A, but mostly all are living."

"Why do you do it?"

She went silent for a little bit. "I don't like seeing people suffer and be ashamed of what happened to them. What almost happened to me when I was younger. It was a long time ago and I bet they don't care where I am. Best leave it at that."

_Jesus. What does she mean? _John felt himself being drawn to her again. He felt like he wanted to hold her, comfort her, take away the pain she was feeling at that moment. But, he had another thought. Looking around, an idea popped into his brilliant mind. "What me to help you get more settled?"

Her eyes seemed to light up at that offer. "That is more then welcome," She said as she stood up. "I have three large suitcases that have to be sorted. Some are clothes but others are books and other knickknacks. I hope you don't mind women clothing."

"I've been married three times - divorced three times - and a crap load of girlfriends. I have seen more then my share of undergarments." He finished with his eyes staring at her over his glasses.

Maria seemed lost in that statement. "Who would want to divorce you? You seem fine enough for me."

"Well," He started as he sat down on her bed, pulling a suitcase towards him, "I don't know... I guess I just push them away or I don't treat them the way they want to be. It could also be because I'm too drawn to work or they seem to think I don't know how to really love a woman." He unzipped the case with a sigh and looked at her. "I had a girlfriend a few years back who had said to me that I didn't know how to love and I'm incapable of love...," Munch paused for a moment and gathered his thoughts. "I guess I just haven't found the right woman."

"Sounds like my life. Every man that I have been with always back away because of what I do or some get hot and heavy with my job... Sick, really. My own personal reason to have Alex around." She plopped down beside him, opened another case and started pulling items out.

"How old is Alex?"

Maria glanced over at the dog, she was fast asleep under the small table. His front paws crossed over each other, looking very proper in a way. "He's almost 5. Going to retire him at 6-7. I Hope I can keep him or train him to be a family dog for someone else."

John nodded while looking over at the black creature and went back to the suitcase. He found himself folding shirts and other items and putting them into proper piles for her to take care of later. After a few moments of silent sorting, John felt a box under his hands. Pulling it out carefully, he was greeted by a blue box with familiar lettering. "It's a chess set...in Yiddish." He looked over at her as she looked from the CDs she was looking through.

"Yeah, It's a glass set that I found in a small Jewish community outside of Boston."

"I didn't know you were Jewish." _Why am I starting to like you more? Chess and Jewish? Gwen, eat your heart out!_

"As you said, I've only been here two days. There is a lot about me that you don't know about."

Smiling at the at the thought of getting to know her more, he dug deeper into the case. Coming in contact with something else, he knew right there that they were books. One of two felt big. _My kind of person. She reads, _he thought as he pulled them out - Theories of Amelia Earhart and Mysteries of Amelia were the two big books that caught his eyes.

"Oh, I'm a huge theorist about what happened to her." She spoke up, taking one from his hands. She looked at the cover before looking up at him, meeting his eyes. "I always believed that she was working for the government during the war. I don't want to go into too much detail, but many really don't like my thoughts. 'Too complexed' is what they call it."

"You're a conspiracy theorist?" He asked, one eyebrow shooting up.

She nodded before replying. "A little. Not as big but I really don't trust the government. I bet you that they have more technology then they are letting on, ya know? I drive people crazy with that statement."

"Well, I have my own theories out there. Mostly about the government, but many, like my fellow detectives, want me to shut up every time I open my mouth."

"That's what sucks about this world. People don't want to listen to others like us. They want to continue believing what they were told in their early years." She looked over at him and couldn't believe the gorgeous smile that was forming in his face. His tired eyes had brightened up big time._ Did I say something good? _"What?" She gave a little smirk when he finally blinked.

"I'm just amazed." He replied with a shrug and continued to watch her.

"Why? Because we're both Jewish and theorists? I'm thinking that it has to be something else." She leaned back, her elbows supporting her weight.

"How could you tell I'm Jewish?" John tilted his head a little with curiosity.

She pointed to her own nose. "My father had that nose. So glad I have my mother's." Peeking at her watch, she sighed and sat up straight. "We have been sorting this stuff for three hours. It's almost eight. Should you get going soon for your shift at the bar?"

He chuckled as he stood, stretched his long limbs and helped her up to her feet. "Yeah, I should before Lewis starts hunting for his Munchkin." He looked closely at her. "I'll tell them how you are. Want me to get you tomorrow morning?"

Her grin got huge. "Sure. I'd love that." Being a polite person, she walked over to the door and held it open for him. Right before he headed out the door, he placed a quick kiss on her cheek and rushed out, not believing what he had just done. _Did I just...I really did!_

Maria closed the door and leaned against the wall, looking up to the ceiling. "Alex, I'm getting that weird feeling again." She placed her hand where his lips had just been. _Oh, boy!_


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here we are. Chapter 6. I know I said that this is going to be short. I hope I can keep it that way. I can get carried away. If you have noticed. And as I have said with the other chapters, I own nothing. Nada! Don't sue me! -hides- Except my Maria, but I really am not getting any money off of her. She is just in my mind, pacing back and forth, begging to be released.  
**

Chapter 6: Getting to know...

After a few more weeks, Maria was still prodding Diane for any details. Some luck was involved and they were getting closer and closer. However, every time she would get close to who did it, the poor child were break down and become silent.

Outside of the case, however, John and Maria were finding out that they did like each other, but they couldn't tell, except from that tiny cheek kiss that John sneaked to her that night. John wanted to give her more then that, but he had to wait to see if she would let him. She was shy in private, he figured that out, along with a few of her odd quarks. Getting close to a piece of paper that she would be writing on is one of them, but he also noticed that she constantly brushed her teeth after eating. _Must have a little O.C.D, I think_, he found himself wondering as she disappeared to the restroom after one in-office lunch, her small bag held in her hand.

He was more then astonished by her chess skills. During breaks of helping her make her place for livable, they would tackle the chess board. On their first game together, she kicked his ass. "Like I had said in the beginning, I am the kicker of asses," She gleefully announced while holding up his King. He fought his own will power to not tackle her to the ground and kiss her hard. They were barely even there in their growing friendship. He soon found himself working on his own chess skills. _I'll get her soon!  
_

Getting closer to Maria took skills when getting closer to Alex. The first time that John entered her apartment without knocking, the ninety pound animal almost tackled him to the ground. _Must not show up without warning for a while, _he warned himself after Maria called Alex off and helped him back onto his feet. "It's not you. He just has to know someone really well before they show up without warning. Next time, knock first." She smiled slyly.

By the middle of the second month, Maria managed to hit the jackpot and get the needed information from Diane.

"Come on Diane. You know that I am here to protect you. Please, tell me." She reached forward, holding the young child.

"I can't..."

"Yes, you can. I am here to take the bad man away. If you tell me, I can put him in prison. You know what prison is, don't you?"

She nodded against her chest before finally whispering, "My Uncle Bobby."


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here I am. Midnight and working on Chapter 7. Insomnia is a wonderful thing..not! But it gives me the chance to do this chapter. This is where Maria gets ready to tackle the Uncle of little Diane's and John gets one step closer to her. She's not resisting..she is just really shy. For the 7th time, I own nothing! So tired of saying it, but it must be done, I guess.**

Chapter 7: Jackpot

The color drained from Maria's face as Diane collapsed fully against her and sobbed. At that moment, a shrill cry erupted from the other side of the one-way mirror and the door was thrown open as Mrs. Zebre rushed in, reached for her child and held her tightly "Who's Uncle Bobby?" Maria demanded from the mother, over the sounds of heartbreaking crying.

"My husband's brother. He's been acting very odd since it happened. I thought that is was just the grief."

"Would he be working or home today?"

"He's working at the homeless shelter of Fifth street."

Maria rushed to Gee's office, after giving a rushed "thank you" to the pair. Lewis, Pembleton and Bayliss looked up from their desks to see Maria jog by and knock on the door before entering. All main detectives crammed themselves into the small office. "Sir, I got it. Uncle Bobby, her father's brother. Works in a homeless shelter on Fifth Street."

He stood up where he was sitting and looked hard at her. "Good job. We now have probable cause now," he looked over at Pembleton and Bayliss, "Go get him. Same last name?" Maria nodded as the two headed out.

"Sir, would it be possible to be in on the interrogation?" Gee considered it. He sat back down, leaned forward and pondered. "If I can't get him to talk, let one of yours take a whack at him, but I promised that little girl that I would fix it and put him away." Gee looked at her and he could see the determination - there was a fire burning in those magical eyes.

"Alright, take him on, but let him sweat for a little bit. Then take him on full." Maria nodded before leaving, saying "I always let them sweat first, sir" and headed to the roof. She had to give Alex a little exercise, let him do his business and give her a chance to clear her head.

* * *

Tossing the tennis ball for Alex's fourth fetch, John stepped outside, whistling to get her attention. "They got the uncle. He's not asking for a Lawyer, so you do have a good chance."

"Good. I prefer it that way." She pulled the green ball out of Alex's white teeth and took another hard swing, sending Alex bolting after it. They stood, watching as he trotted back, tail whipping excitedly and ears of full alert. John could feel that strong pull to be near her again. "You have a great swing arm," He commented as he stepped closer to her. _Please, don't hit me. _He begged.

"Thanks. All thanks goes to Alex, though. He keeps me fit." She glanced over at him, a little surprised by how close he was standing to her, but she didn't say or do anything that told him to step back. she could almost feel the heat coming from his body. "What to toss the ball around? I believe Alex is starting to like you."

John smiled slyly before bending down and carefully pulling the ball form the canine teeth. With one powerful throw, the green ball flew and the black creature streaked after it.

Maria whistled. "Wow...That was impressive. I'm impressed to say that you have some serious muscles under that skinny ass body of yours."

_You best believe it, babe_, he thought as he looked down and slipped a long finger between hers. Maria felt the presence, firmly, but gently, grasped his finger and was practically cheering in her head. She turned her neck to see him raise his head and give a small smile to her. She shifted her fingers just enough to lace her fingers through his and their palms touched. "You think you can take on the uncle without killing him?" He asked softly.

She nodded as she looked out into the sunset and pocketed her other hand. "Yeah, I've taken on worse scum then him. Not saying that what Diane went through is not that bad, but in one past case, I took on a pair of parents who were both molesting their one child. I went bad cop on both their asses."

He squeezed her hand hard for reassurance. "I may have to see you do this."

"But of course," She pulled her free hand out, grabbed a hold of Alex's ball and threw it again, "Gonna have to want for a few hours, though. Makes interrogation worthwhile."

"What are you going to do for a few hours? All of your paperwork is complete, right?"

"Yep and I finished this morning. Stretching Alex's legs is my little priority right now," She looked down at their linked fingers. "Look, if all goes well, want to get some drinks? And I mean real drinks. No more water."

_Holy shit! She made the first move. _John's brain rattled what she had just said. He smiled stretched out his tired face and he felt his head nodding up and down. Maria's short fingernails dug into his flesh as she tightened her grasp and showed a real, caring smile that she hadn't shown before.

Reluctantly, John had to get back to work. He placed a quick kiss to her temple before jogging back inside, leaving her a little stunned. Mostly about what he just did to what she just offered. _Did I just make the first move?_ Shifting her eyes from side to side, she bent down and ruffled Alex's neck fur. "Alex, you did not try to bit him. Could this be a sign?" He gave out a small whine and pawed at her knee. "Either that or his charm is working on you to get to me." He let out a small growl. "I thought so. It's a sign."

Meanwhile, John was busy staring into a case file, but his mind was off somewhere else. He couldn't believe that after almost two months of knowing her, she offered him for drinks. _I don't want to loose this one. There is just something about her._


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so this one is Maria getting prepared to face the uncle. This is a short one, but the big confession is coming up. Must I say it? Here we go...I own nothing! I'm living off of cereal, that's how poor I am! **

Chapter 8: Preparing

Several hours later, she entered back into the building the prep herself mentally and emotionally for this interrogation. She had taken on a lot of disgusting, sick, and perverted people, but this man had her mind reeling with anger.

All the detectives looked up to see her walk over to the winder and looked in at the man - The perp. The man who raped a little girl, her mother and murdered part of her family. He sat there, restrained to the table, glaring straight ahead.

The Homicide detectives were really after who killed the men of the family. But to do that, Maria's job was to push Diane to talk about happened. Now, she was determined to get it out of him tonight. She stood there, grinding her teeth together, muttering her personal thoughts of him. "Son of a Bitch. Think he can control a little girl with fear. Killing her family so they couldn't help her. You make me sick, you piece of shit." _You can do this Maria. Focus!_ She thought to herself.

Walking over to her desk and reaching in for a bottle, she extracted two pain killers and chucked them down with a sip of water. The headache that was working it's way to becoming a pain in the ass needed to go before she walked in and chewed the man out. She couldn't be a hyena with a pounding headache.

With a firm turn of her wrist to tell Alex to go in one certain direction to sit, the German Shepherd walked over to the wall near her chair and slide down with a groan. If she had brought him into the room, the large dog would have attacked the second the man turned aggressive - that was the last thing they needed for the case.

Walking back over to the window, Uncle Bobby looked in her direction and their eyes made contact - he leered. Taking a deep sigh, she looked over at the detectives, nodded to them and headed in.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, here is the big confession. I just wrote this up last night. Watching Futurama was not helping with ideas of how to make this interesting. But here is my big shot at it all! I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: The Confession

Closing the door slowly behind her, Maria played with the curtains on the windows and easily slipped into the seat. After several long moments of staring at each other, she started with, "You must be the illusive Uncle Bobby everyone is talking about. Do you know why you were brought in?"

He leaned back in his chair, glaring at her. "Well, it's about fucking time! I've been sitting here for hours and I know fully well why I was brought here.. Terry _was_ my brother. Zack _was_ my nephew. Marge is my sister-in-law and Diane is my gorgeous niece. But I didn't do anything wrong, detective. I didn't kill my brother and nephew."

_You're going to be an easy one, aren't you? _"Who did then if you didn't kill them?"

"My sons. They wanted to help."

"Help with what?"

He scoffed before leaning forward, folding hands on the table. "I love Marge since she was my first love in high school. Screwing her that night it happened made her mine, along with Diane. Terry was in the way, though." He checked out a fingernail before continuing, "Carl and Mark wanted to help, so they did."

The other detectives watched as she talked back and forth from the gruff man. His eyes pierced her as he continued telling of that night. Kay could feel her blood pressure raising as well did Bayliss, who started thinking of little Adena Watson. John was staring at something on the window, not believing what he was hearing. _How the Hell can she do this and not kill him? _He thought as he chewed on his bottom lip as he looked down at Alex who was looking a little nervous. Pembleton stood there, all proud, grinding his teeth in frustration and Lewis kept swallowing. Trying so hard to keep his late lunch down.

Two hours passed before he finally cracked and went red. "You bitch!" He pulled against the restrains. "Carl killed Zack because he was in the way. I hated that boy! Diane had to be fucked! She had to know who her real father is now! Terry didn't love her the way I did and the boys had to love her as well. Now, her and Marge are both mine!"

"Destroying that family was the way?" She stood up and pounded her fist on the table, causing the man and the detectives to jump. "Raping and killing was the way!"

Yes! They had to know! It wasn't raping either - it was loving! Zack and Terry are dead and I know it. I'm proud of my boys! They made me proud!"

Maria couldn't believe what she just heard confessed. Turning slowly, she left the room as Lewis and Bayliss walked in with handcuffs. She didn't even notice Alex following her, whining worriedly. John looked at Kay, before slowly following them to the roof.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - Maria Frank is my own. Others are not.  
**

Chapter 10: Comfort

Opening the door slowly, John looked out and saw her leaning up against the wall, head bowed, arms crossed and hair covering her face. She looked so lost and pained over what she heard earlier. "Maria?" She looked up, startled. "I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean to scare you. I can leave if you-"

"No, you can come over here." She said shaking his head at his offer of leaving. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as he neared. He looked down at her, concerned.

"Anything you want me to do?" He asked softly, his hand on her shoulder for comfort and support.

"Just don't leave me." Her voice was little more then a whisper and her eyes began to fill with tears. _Oh, god. Look at her. _He felt his heart ache for her. He took a few steps towards her and dipped his head, nuzzling her neck.

"Please, don't cry." He whispered to her ear as he wrapped his arms around her, protecting her from the evening cold. Maria snaked her arms around his waist pulling him closer. His face was buried in her neck, taking in her scent while she moved her head from his shoulder to his chest. He could feel her warm breath on his neck as she let out a shuttered breath, trying to hold in the tears.

"John?" He pulled his head back enough to see the wanting in her eyes. He could feel she needed someone who cared to comfort her. He wanted to comfort to her tonight - now. _Here goes nothing... _He dipped his head and brushed his lips against hers. Maria's grasp on his waist got tighter and she raised her head a little more, deepening the kiss. He couldn't believe how soft her lips were and his brain was working a mile a minute. He opened his mouth just a little and brushed his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance. _What? What if this...oh fuck it! _Maria found herself arguing with her own mind. Complying to the silent request, her mouth opened letting out a small moan as he entered. As he prodded deep into her mouth, he could taste the mouthwash from hours earlier. _I taste mint. I knew she used mint!  
_

Pushing her backwards, he placed his hands against the wall, pushing deeper into her soft mouth, demanding for more. Her tongue already lost the battle for the control of who was leading. In fact, she already felt like a mass of Jello.

Minutes later, John worked his way down to her neck, kissing and nibbling, causing her breathing to be hitched. She let out a gasp as he hit a sensitive area right below her ear. He gave a small chuckle as she firmly gripped his hips, pulling him closer and digging her fingers into his side. _I might just him a bruise for all I know, _She thought as she started loosing the fight with keeping her mind focused.

Moments later, he pulled back, giving her enough space to breath but to also rest his forehead against hers. His hand came up and cupped the side of her face, his thumb gently rubbing her cheek. "Please, don't cry." He whispered, feeling her shudder against his weight.

She gave out a small chuckle as she licked her lips and still could taste him there. "Want to get those drinks now?"

"Thought you'd never ask again."


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning! There is sexual content in this chapter! Maria is my own creation.  
**

Chapter 11: Giving onto Temptations

Finishing their shift quickly and quietly without alarming anyone, John drove them both to his apartment. "You know, I remember someone suggesting that I should see their apartment on my second day. I wonder who that was." She reminded him as she looked over at him and gave a shy grin before reaching over and taking hold of his non-steering hand. Looking down at their hands, John started to get the normal 'before anything wild happens' jitters. _Go figure_, He thought as he tightened his grip of her hand, feeling at her pulse pounding under his fingers. _Wow. She is really nervous. _He gave her a quick glance before watching to road again.

Maria was nervous. There was something about her life that he didn't know and she didn't think that she had the guts to tell him yet. _What if I tell him and he wouldn't want me around anymore?, _She found herself thinking as she chewed the inside of her bottom lip. Her nervousness continued as he parked the car, held the door open for her and Alex and led them up to his apartment.

"Drinks now or later?" Asked John as he flipped on the lights. _Something to get her nerves down. _He walked over into the kitchen waiting for her answer.

"Drinks now would be wonderful." She replied as she looked around his place. The wall to wall of books reminded her of her place. She pulled herself away from the books and sat on the couch - her right leg over her left - trying to get more comfortable.

John reached into his fridge, pulled two bottles of beer out and proceeded to almost trip over Alex, who was busy sniffing out the place. "Mind if I keep Alex in the kitchen? I have some left over chicken that he can eat for dinner." He asked as he poked his head out to look at her.

"That's fine. He might just sleep anyway." She answered and took the open bottle from his hand, after laying out a small plate of boneless chicken for the dog.

"So," He started as he sat down beside her, "how are your last two months here? Besides from me kissing you and us spending quality time together." He looked sheepishly at his beer and glanced back up at her.

She took a quick swig from her beer before answering. "Well, it's going well, besides those two subjects." She opened her mouth again to say something, but closed it. She was debated with what she was about to ask. John could see how she was starting to look like a fish on dry land.

"What? You were going to say something?" John scooted closer to her and draped his arm over her shoulder, his fingers gently rubbing her neck to comfort her.

Sighing, she looked up in his eyes and asked, "Back at the station house, when we kissed, was that just something random or does it mean something?"

Without any serious thoughts, he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. Pulling back just a little, he whispered "It means something," before claiming her mouth again. Maria's heart started to pound fast in her chest. She knew fully well where this would be going. She also knew that she was going to have to tell him before anything serious happened. Before they dove too far in with what was starting, she quickly decided to tell him now.

Pulling back, slowly, she placed her hand over his heart. She could feel his heart pounding under her fingers and carefully chose her words. "John, there's something that I have to tell you." She could see his eyes go from loving to concerned in half a millisecond. "Through most of the men that I have been with who wanted to stay in my life, they only wanted...to have sex." She looked down, a little ashamed and suddenly shy.

"Meaning you're...," John paused and looked down just a little to try and look in her face.

"Yeah. I've never done it. They all wanted to get in my pants and when I didn't go with their wishes, they left. Just don't want you to freak out in case I do." She kept her head bowed and let out a long sigh. John now understood her extreme nervousness. Shaking his head, he lifted her head, and forced her to look at him.

"You understand that I will never hurt you, Maria. I've tried to prove that to you since I first met you. I could care less if you have never done it since we've all been there. If you want to continue, I'll go as gentle as you want me to. But, if you want me to stop, I will. I will never push you into it." He could see that she was thinking about it. She considered stopping but she didn't want to.

She took a hold of the hand under her chin, brought it to her lips and kissed his palm. "I don't want it to stop." Kicking her shoes off and placing her socks inside her shoes, she smiled up at him.

He didn't need to hear anything else. Beers forgotten, he claimed her mouth again, but gently this time. She had other thoughts instead. She put her hands on the back of his head and pulled him closer and deeper to her. He reached up and removed her glasses, and then his, and placed them on the small table, next to the drinks. His hands roamed up her shoulders to her neck, where he could feel her pulse skyrocket with his touch. "Want to move this somewhere more comfortable?" He mumbled against her lips, knowing fully well they were going to need as much room as possible to keep her as comfortable as possible.

He led her to his bedroom, watching for any signs of discomfort. She was becoming more shy, but she didn't object when he had her stand near the edge of the bed and he slowly took her shirt off - watching for any signs of uncertainty. Claiming her lips once again, he worked on her belt while she worked on unbuttoning his shirt. Both were fighting for control over the kissing, but he had the upper hand. When her belt was undone, he slipped his hands down her jeans, making her gasp. He pulled back a little and smiled. "What me to slow down?"

She shook her head no as she undid the last button of his shirt. He rested his cheek on her shoulder, nibbling at her sensitive spot while her hands went under his undershirt, fingers exploring his flesh. When her fingers came in contact with his nipples, he let a shuddered sigh, causing chills to go down her spine. He shrugged off the shirt and pulled the undershirt over his head as she moved her hands down to his belt. She balled up her courage and undid it quickly, but hesitated when it came to his fly. She was so close to that bulge she could easily see, looking down. But something else caught her attention. He already managed to get his shoes and socks of without her noticing. _How did he do that so fast? _Sensing she was staring at something, he lifted his head and saw her staring down - her fingers hovered right over his fly. Nuzzling the side of her face, he asked her with his own eyes to "please continue".

Keeping eye contact with him, she lowered his fly, her heart pounding hard. She was a little astonished how well the fly went down when it came to that hot bugle asking to be let go. His fly down, John carefully slip his hands down her slacks and lowered himself to his knees while he pulled them down. Kissing her stomach tenderly, Munch looked up when her fingers wove through his hair and they smiled at each other. Kissing and nibbling his way back up, he ran his hands over her body and she began she tremble with anticipation.

"Nervous, huh?" John asked with a chuckle. Maria nodded her head and kissed him, her hands roaming over his body and becoming familiar with what she was going to see and feel. His hands traveled up from her backside to the back of her bra and gently undid the hooks. "How are you feeling?" He questioned softly as he tossed her bra to the floor, her eyes watching his hand toss it.

Turning her head to look up at him and placing her hands on the edge of his boxers, she slyly smiled and lowered them down for him. "I feeling just fine, actually." He stepped out of his boxers and kissed her temple as she continued talking, "Being here with you is...I don't know how to say it but, this feels right to me." John tilted his head slightly with confusion and playfully pulled at her underwear. "Meaning I want to do this with you, John."

"Ah, I thought that's what you meant," he replied and slowly pulled the last bit of clothing down her hips and stepped back to admire her with a grin. "My God, Maria."

"What?" She giggled lightly and her face blushed slightly from just seeing him gazing at her.

"You are down right beautiful, baby." He grinned and pushed Maria down onto the bed, kissing her gently as possible to keep her calm and relaxed. Straddling her waist, he dragged his fingers down her chest and stomach, feeling her wiggle a little due to be being ticklish. "Now here's the question for the day; have you ever seen a man aroused?"

Laughing to herself, she playfully smack him and said, "I thought for sure you were going to ask if I've ever seen a man in the nude. Aroused? Yes. Nude? I work sex crimes. It's all I see." Sitting up, she noticed he was looking her over and she blushed. "Like what you see?" She asked, giggling.

Munch nodded and reached out to touch her gently. "Course I do. You're a beautiful woman, Maria." She giggled again and placed her hand over his. "Want to lay back and relax before we go any further?"

Maria agreed and laid back against his sheets and pillow, licking her lips nervously and trying to concentrate on his gentle touches. Moving her head to look down where he was, she smiled when he moved closer and slowly pried her legs apart to let them relax more. Laughing when he leaned down and kissed the inside of her thighs, Frank ran her fingers through his hair slowly. "What are you thinking about, John?" She asked softly, noticing he was staring and admiring her area.

"I'm just thinking about how to approach this. I've had sex with women who haven't done it before in the past, but you're different and I'm thinking about just how to make you comfortable enough before and during intercourse." He explained calmly, his hands gently caressing the outside of her thighs. Maria nodded slowly and reached down to take one of his hands and placed it over her area, testing herself more then anything. Slowly smiling, he kissed the inside of her thigh again and kept his hand where she had placed it. "Talk to me, Maria. What are you feeling, sweetie?"

Exhaling a slow breath and placing her hands on he stomach, she allowed her legs to fall further apart and said, "I don't know how to describe it. Nervous of course, but on the other hand...I want it. I want to make love, have sex - whatever you call it - with you, John. It's just a big step for me for something I haven't done before - I've thought and dreamed about it - but just," She paused and sighed. "I don't know."

"I don't want you to feel rushed into this," He explained. "This is a big step for you and I want you to be a hundred percent sure you want this. If not, I won't be upset and we can just cuddle on the bed together, talk, watch a movie or order take out for dinner."

She smiled at his honestly and gentleman-like attitude towards her. "Okay. Well, I've made it this far with your hand on me so...you can go a little further if you want." She allowed him to go a little further with his hand on her area and he nodded with a smile. Moving his hand very slowly and carefully, John watched her face for any hint of stopping while he caressed her for a few moments before slipping a finger in.

Closing her eyes and gasping, Maria grasped the sheets under her hands. Munch didn't remove his finger out until she began to calm down a little and sat up a little to kiss her left knee. "Want me to do that again?"

"Yeah. That was actually pretty...good." She grinned and sat up a little, allowing him to move closer to kiss her. Making a trail to her neck, he gently slipped his finger back in and inched closer to her when she gripped his shoulders. Breathing heavily in his ear, she could feel him twitching against her leg and pulled away from him just enough to look down.

John pulled his finger out again and tilted his head to look in her face. "What's the matter?" When she didn't answer, he looked down where she was gazing at and chuckled. "You can touch it if you want to," He offered, his voice at a whisper.

Swallowing nervously, Maria smiled to calm herself down and lifted her head to gaze deeply in John's dark eyes. "Are you sure, John?" He nodded with approval and they both looked down as she slowly reached out and caressed it with the back of her fingers. Sighing softly and closing his eyes, Munch nuzzled her neck and softly groaned when her fingers wrapped around him gently. "Does that hurt?"

"No, you're doing just fine." He coached her, his hands soothingly ran over her body to keep her calm and relaxed. "Never touched a man before then?"

"Not really. Remember John, I do sex crimes. I've had to handle a lot of man and woman parts when they're dismembered, but never in a loving and caring way." Maria explained, releasing him to run her hand up from his stomach to his chest. "I do want to thank you for being so patient with me, though. I don't know anyone else who would be this patient in this situation, except you."

Kissing her passionately, John placed his hands on her chest and smiled when she leaned closer and placed her hands over his. They continued to kiss with such passion as Maria became more and more relaxed and confident with herself. Finally breaking the kiss the catch their breath, Munch pressed his forehead against her's and suggested, "Want to take the next step?" She nodded against him and giggled when he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her down farther on the bed to make more room for them both. "Now, on a serious matter, this might hurt a little or a lot - depending on your level of pain. Understand I don't mean to cause the pain because this is all part of...jumping over that fence to the other side kind of thing. If you want me to pause, I'll pause. If you want me to stop, I'll stop. Do I have that clear?"

"I understand," Maria nodded and licked her lips, anticipating what was about to happen. Lifting her head to watch him reach for an unopened condom wrapper from his side table, he sat up to straddle her legs and opened it calmly. He was nervous and anticipating having sex with this woman he had been eying since day one. The woman who treated him warmly, kindly and with honesty in her memorizing green eyes. He was a nervous wreck in the inside, but for Maria's sake, he had to remain calm and stable for her.

Easing the protection on, John placed his hands under her legs and moved them just enough for him to sit comfortably. He was getting ready to instruct her of what he was going to be doing. "Okay, just take some deep breaths and relax your muscles down here," He placed his hand on her area and she nodded. "I'm going to move slowly and as gently as I can. Start to feel uncomfortable, tell me. Understand?"

Maria nodded and watched him place some pillows under her head in case she wanted to watch. Comfortably able to watch his every move, she bit down on her bottom lip as he took a hold of himself and observed her as he began to push in little by little. Inhaling a breath when she began to feel pain, he paused until she nodded for him to continue. When she tensed up once again, he patiently paused once more. "John?"

"Yes?" He gave her his full attention, noticing she was staring down where his hand was.

"I'm not telling you to stop or anything like that," She assured him, her hand on his face, fingers caressing his cheek. "When you try again, can you just move in on one thrust? I really want this and...and I don't want this boundary to be in my way from having a very personal moment with you."

Grinning, John leaned over and tucked a dark strand behind her ear. "Hey, this isn't going to stop us. Having sex for my first time was nerve-wracking to the point I could have climaxed before getting anything done." They chuckled together and he kissed her forehead. "I'll move in one thrust, just like you asked." Moving up to his knees and one hand to keep him steady by her head, he positioned himself perfectly at her entrance and, locking his eyes with her's, pushed in with one thrust. Gasping out and gripping his arms, Maria squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her face into his shoulder when he pulled her into a hug. "Shhh. Don't move yet, Maria. Just take a few breaths and allow yourself to get used to my presence."

Exhaling a long breath and nodding, Maria allowed him to lay her back down on her back. Focusing on relaxing her muscles, Maria could feel something trickling and John noticed it at the same time. He reached for a tissue and cleaned it up, showing her it was blood. "Huh. I guess it didn't that bad but that looks like a lot of blood." She sat up using her hands and watched him grab for another tissue.

"It's normal," He reassured her, kissing her nose. "It's not a lot either. Feeling comfortable for me to move a little?" She nodded and laid back down, allowing him hover over her while he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Watching her expression show a mix of pain and pleasure, he experimented by pushing back in and a little further then he had originally done. John grinned when she arched her back and gripped his upper arms. "You like that?"

"Yes," She breathed, her eyes heavy with lust and her face flushed. Placing her hand on the back of his head and pulling him down for a deep kiss, Maria wrapped her legs around his waist to signal him to go faster and quicker.

All time was forgotten as they held onto each other in their love making; John touching and caressing her in the best loving way he knew and Maria holding him as close to her as possible. Their eyes locked onto each other as she groaned out his name as a roll of pleasure began to rock through her body. He could tell she was beginning to near her climax. "What me to show you something?" He asked softly, his hand slowly caressing her right thigh which rested against him. She answered with a 'yes' and he slowed his thrusts to move her legs to rest perfectly on his thighs, and positioned himself to rest his lower abdomen on her's. "Okay, now pivot your hips so your legs are up in the air - keeping your knees bent - so I can rest against your legs."

Maria shifted herself a little as John extracted himself a little to help her. "Like this?"

"Yep, just like that. Know what this is called?" He asked.

She shrugged with a grin. "I don't know. Missionary?"

He laughed and kissed her forehead, touching her face gently. "What we were doing earlier was missionary. This is called Deck Chair," He explained with a smile, entering her again slowly. She giggled at the name and then bit her bottom lip when she felt his presence in her once again. "Does it still hurt?"

"No, it doesn't." She grinned up at him and laid her head down, closing her eyes for a moment to enjoy it.

"Does it feel different?" He asked, wanting to make sure she was enjoying it as much as he was. She nodded as her breathing became heavier and wrapped her arms around his back, feeling every muscle move along his back while he began thrusting again. It wasn't long until he was moving at a steady pace they both loved and took a hold of her hands, linking his fingers with her's.

Letting out a long groan, Maria slightly arched her back and gasped when he leaned down and enclosed his mouth over one of her breasts. She could tell he had been wanting to do it for a while now, but the feel of his tongue and lips made her wish he had done it earlier. The feel heightened the pleasure she was feeling and pressed her hips against him, feeling her climax coming fast. "John," She gasped out and cried out as her body shook with her release.

Releasing her breast, John groaned and then grunted as he came, gripping her hands firmly as he struggled to not collapse on her once his body relaxed. Their bodies were slick from sweat and Maria began to tremble from a sudden chill as her body temperature began to go down. Catching his breath, Munch moved his body closer to her's to keep her warm with his body heat. "Still with me, Maria?" He asked, his voice as low as a whisper, kissing her parted lips softly.

Slowly opening her eyes, they gazed deeply into each other eyes and she replied, "Yes. I'm still with you, John." Freeing one of her hands from his, she reached up and combed her fingers through his hair and moving his bangs out of his eyes. "My legs are starting to hurt, though," She pointed out. John slowly extracted himself and placed his hands under her legs to lower them to the bed.

"I'll be right back, okay? I have to get cleaned up," John explained, leaning down to kiss her before getting up and moving to his bathroom. A few minutes later and he returned with a wet washcloth in his hands. "I'm going to take up care of the remaining blood. Just relax and let me take care of this." He smiled down at her and kept eye contact with her as he wiped up the last remnants of it.

"Have you ever had that happen before?"

He nodded. "Yes, except one time. There was this girl I was dated while I was at the Academy and she wanted to have sex. Well, we get down to business and she kinda freaks out on me because she didn't bleed." John paused for a minute to chuckle to himself. "It turns out she didn't because she didn't and I had to explain that to her for weeks on end. You can probably tell our relationship didn't last."

"It probably didn't if she freaked out over something so small," Maria sadly smiled at him and he noticed it. "Once, after I broke up with a boyfriend, we arrested this guy and he had the hots for me so bad, he flashed himself. I couldn't stop laughing at him because he had a tiny friend."

John laughed and tossed the washcloth to the floor to take care of later. "How tiny would you say he was?" Maria held up her thumb and forefinger a centimeter apart and they laughed together. "Now that's tiny." He admitted, moving to cuddle next to her. Slowly tracing his long fingers along her wrists and hands, he kissed her bare shoulder and asked, "How are you feeling since we finally did it?"

"Honestly? I feel great and that was amazing." She commented, moving closer to John and allowing him run his free hand over her, feeling every curve under his hand. He wanted to tell her he loved her at that moment, but it just didn't feel like the right time. Having had so many one night stands, he didn't want to risk startling her if that's what she was aiming for. Maria Frank was a different woman from all the other women he was with, but he didn't want to risk loosing her if she didn't love him back.

For now, they enjoyed the closeness together and soon they were fast asleep in each other's arms, the comforter keeping them warm and comfortable.


	12. Chapter 12

**Some slight warnings in here. Maria is my own creation.  
**

Chapter 12: More then Anything

The feel of a wet dog nose woke Maria from her deep slumber after the blissful event that she experienced with the man she was falling more in love with. _Is it a good thing that I'm thinking that I am starting to love him? _Laying on her stomach, she reached out and touched the soft animal fur that caused her to open an eye. Alex was inches from her face and was happily panting, showing his huge white teeth. "Hey, hound dog. I think I have a bright idea of who let you out." She ruffled his neck hair and realized that she was covered by several more blankets to keep her warm. The corners were tucked under her, keeping the warmth in as she didn't have any clothes on. She took a deep breath into her pillow, breathing in John's scent.

"Good to see you're awake." She looked up and she could see the shadow of a person standing in a lit hallway as the room was still dark. Keeping the blanket over her breasts, she rolled over and saw John standing there. His dark graying black hair looked damp and was combed back. He was wearing the slacks from yesterday and a white thermal. In his hands was her pair of glasses.

He couldn't help but smile at her as he walked over and placed the glasses on her face. "Thanks," She smiled as he sat down, a huge smile spread across his face, "How long have you been up?"

He reached down and cupped her cheek, loving the feel of her soft skin under his hand. "Not long. It's almost five thirty. I didn't want to wake you up, so I covered you up more and let you go while I took Alex out. We had a pretty wild night, didn't we? I don't want to sound too personal, but how are you feeling?" He stared into her eyes, wondering what her reaction to question was going to be. He really didn't want to hurt her or cause her pain. He knew fully well that any woman could experience some discomfort for their first times.

She sat up more and pulled him close for a kiss. "I'm fine, actually. Probably feeling a hundred times better then I have in a loooong time." She leaned forward and brushed her lips to his, pulling him back on top of her. He pushed himself up with his hands and made a small trail of kisses down her neck to the center of her chest.

Moving the blanket a little, he kissed each of her breasts and moved back up to claim her lips. "You know, Maria," He mumbled against her lips, "I love you."

Maria pulled back a little and gave him a huge grin. "You do?" She couldn't believe what she just heard - he loved her and he said it first. "I love you, too." He grinned before they both heard a little whine. Looking over, they both saw Alex sitting on the bed, head tilted to one side.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this in front of him." John suggested, reaching out to stroke his muzzle. "We have to leave at six anyway. Bathroom is down the hall." He finished, giving her a quick kiss before heading to the kitchen.

After taking a semi cold shower, a little thing that she did to get herself alert in the morning, she pulled on her clothes from yesterday and a sweatshirt that John had that was too small for him. She strongly hoped that no one would notice that she was wearing the same jeans. "Maria, sometime tonight, we need to talk a little." He said as they headed out the door to his car.

She looked over at him as she opened the door, letting Alex jump into the back. "Okay, would it be alright to ask about what?"

He looked over at her as he fasted his seat belt and started up the car. "Just a talk about us and it's nothing to worry about. I promise." He finished quickly, seeing the look on her face. _Great. It's the famous "talk after sex" thing that I've heard about. Stella always warned me about that. _Maria thought as she remembered her fellow SVU friend.

Arriving to the station, they took their respectable places, going through paper files that piled up during the night and grabbing that first cup of coffee. Later that afternoon, Gee stepped out of his office and requested for Maria for a small private talk. She looked at John before walking in, a little confused. "The uncle of Diane Zebre is pleading not guilty, so there is going to be a trial. Diane was asked to be on the stand, so you don't have to do it." Maria felt herself nod at this news. "They also picked up his sons and they are also pleading not guilty. They will be taken care of, properly. I want to personally thank you - from me and the detectives. We needed your help with this and I thank you."

She felt a little shocked by that statement. Never had she thanked for during her job, except by her captain and he rarely ever did that as well. "Wow. Um...thank you sir, really. Would there be anything else?"

Gee smiled, as he could tell that she was a little shocked. "No, just wanted to say that. But, how would you like to be part of some of our cases out there. You have ten months left with us. What do you think?"

She really liked that idea. She showed the detectives the small basics of working with rape victims. Now, they will show her what they deal with. "Absolutely, sir. That would be a great experience." And she left his office, feeling a little more cheery then before. She saw that John was watching her, a little concerned in his eyes. She winked at him and saw his shoulders relax a little. He couldn't wait to talk to her again. _Please let this day go fast!_

Thankfully, the day did go fast. Kay and her partner headed out for a routine call and was back in a few hours. A quick open and shut case as Kay told Maria once. A few minutes before shift was over, she was still writing a report to her SVU in Boston. She had received a letter in the mail, requesting a hand written report on a case that she closed up a few days before she left for Baltimore. Her head was resting on her left arm, while she wrote with her right hand. Her pen making the usual scrapping sounds. Beside her, Alex was out cold next to her, in lala land. _Probably chasing the cat that lives down the street in Boston. _She thought as she saw his rear legs twitch. _Only he would chase that cat. _She chuckled to herself as he whimpered when Gee came out to announce it was time to go home.

* * *

"So, what it is that you wanted to talk about?" She asked John as they stood in her small kitchen, making a small dinner of cold meat sandwiches.

He looked over at her as he slipped a little roast beef to Alex. "We'll get to that later. After our small talk, I'd like to offer a small suggestion..." The suggestion gleaming in his eyes.

Maria couldn't help but smile shyly. She was still nervous about that kind of thing. "I have a fellow detective, Stella, who always told me about her little talks after she slept with her boyfriend. Would this happen to be the 'talk after sex' thing?"

He looked at her, no expression on his face as he sat at her table. "Nope, just a little talk. I just want to know a little more about you...that's all."

She shrugged as she joined him. "What else is there know about me? You know that I'm a bookworm, Amelia nut case, chess-beating person." He didn't reply until they were done eating and they were lounging on her bed, enjoying the peace and quiet. Alex was sleeping on the couch, knowing full well to leave them alone. He was a quick learner. "So, what is it that you wanted to know?" She asked, propped up on her elbows.

"On your first day, I noticed a long scar near your elbow. It looks like it was from an attack of some kind."

She sighed, knowing well she would have told him sooner or later. "It's not as deep as you think. We were trying to arrest a perp one day and we ended up having a stand off as he was armed with a rather large knife. Ten minutes in, my partner and I moved in to take him down and the son of a bitch threw his knife at me as I was closer. I put my arm up to protect my face and the blade nailed me there. My partner, Kevin, shot him when he saw the reflex of his arm, but it was too late. Perp died at the hospital while I got twenty stitches. That was two years ago."

John had listened intently to her talk about how it happened. "Geez," He took a hold of her arm and too a closer look at the scar. "Is that your only injury?"

Sitting up, she shook her head and lifted her left pant leg, exposing a barely visible scar. "Every first year rookie mistake and a very manipulative man tricked me my first week. Took a wire and sliced my leg. I fixed that mistake by taking all of the blame - every bit of it. Probably saved my job as well." She leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "I still fear that I'll make another mistake. That's the problem. The big bosses think that we cops can't make mistakes. But we all do - I did and I admitted it."

John sat up a little more and looked her right in the face. "You're a great cop. Taking the blunt of that, it was very...well, I guess the word would be brave. But you're more then a great cop. You are a great woman - strong, kind caring, determined and you're human. That's what I love about you." He finished softly, leaning down to press his lips to hers.

Pulling back just a little, Maria had one question she wanted to ask. "Kay told me some time ago that you had a wife named Maria. Was she anything like me?"

He shook his head and frowned a little. "No way. You are much more mature then she was." He finished, cupping one of her breasts with his hand.

"Okay, so I guess we are done talking and doing your suggestion?" She whispered.

He tilted his head to one side and wiggles his eyebrows as his thumb brushed against where her nipple was. She gave a sly smile before reaching down to take off a shoe and tossed it at the door, closing it. Seeing his questionable look, she traced her index finger along his jaw. "Just in case Alex gets curious. I have a thing about having sex in front of the dog."

"That's perfectly fine to me." He smiled as he lifted her shirt over her head and claimed her lips, softly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Maria is my own creation. Nothing else is mine.  
**

Chapter 13: Epilogue

Finally, it was Maria's official day off four months into working with the Homicide team. She was getting to see what they saw. She had now seen stabbings, gun shot bodies, burned victims, remains from bar fights and people who had drowned. She was thankful that she was not the primaries on the cases. She was heartbroken watching Lewis and his partner tell a young teenager that her only guardian was dead.

Now, she was sitting in John's apartment, flipping through channels, waiting for him to come back. Watching the news, her mind wondered to the trial of Bobby Zebre. She had been carefully following it, in hopes that he and his sons would get life in prison.

Hearing the phone ringing, she reached over Alex, who was curled up on the couch, and answered it, knowing it was going to be John. Maria? It's me." John voice sounded excited. She hoped that this was great news and he wasn't going out the door with a case. "I got word from the trial. Mr. Zebre and his sons are getting twenty-five to life in prison. No chance of parole!"

She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh as a smile formed on her lips. "John, that has to be the greatest news I have heard since the start of the trial. When are you due home?"

"I'm coming right now. Just have to hang up the phone." He replied as he said good night to Kay.

"Best hang up and get your skinny ass over here, then."

Maria knew that John would want to spend as much time with her as possible. It would surprise them both how fast the remaining 8 months would go by. They both wanted to cling to each other as long as possible.

-End!

**6/5/10 - Done doing some tune ups and now I can go back to what I was really doing...more fics! **


End file.
